CG's Animaniacs Parody 2
by Rocky and CG
Summary: My friend CG's second installment of an Animaniacs episode featured in the Slayesr world


Yet, another Animaniacs crossover, so if you never seen it… It's too dumb to sue, so don't sue!  
  
~First season again. Lina and friends already entered Rezo's lab and are aimlessly searching. Everyone is getting impatient is cranky. They enter a room filled of… stuff  
  
Lina: Someone's in here.  
  
Zel: It's coming from over there.  
  
Lina: Get ready.  
  
The shadow appears from the behind the boxes  
  
Lina: Is that…  
  
Amelia: Is that who, Miss Lina?   
  
Lina: ::excitedly:: It is!   
  
Zel: Yes, it's Boodini the Great Yellow Priest. I remember Rezo told me once and that he knows him.  
  
Amelia: Oh, the great humanitarian Boodini the Yellow Priest. I heard he traveled all over helping people from evil.  
  
Lina: Hey there, Boodini, how about you help us find are way though here.  
  
Zel: Rezo made this place like a maze, nothing but dead ends. We need all the help we can get.  
  
Boo: Bawk.  
  
Lina: He will! Yay!  
  
Amelia: Oh thank you, Mr. Boodini sir!  
  
Shifliel: ::giggles:: I think he's cute.  
  
Amelia: I think so too. ::sighs:: He's dreamy.  
  
Gourry: I think he's a giant chicken in priest robes.  
  
Whack  
  
Lina: GOURRY, YOU IDIOT!!! ::smacks him:: Don't talk that way to the great priest Boodini! Don't you know who he is?  
  
Gourry: But he's a chicken I tell you! A giant chicken.  
  
Lina: SHUT UP!!!   
  
Whack  
  
Amelia: ::nervous laughter:: Please don't listen to Mr. Gourry, Great Priest Boodini. He hallucinates when he's hungry.  
  
Gourry: But he's a giant chicken!   
  
Lina: GOURRY!  
  
Zel: Do you know where Rezo's Legacy is?  
  
Boo: Bawk.   
  
Zel: He does!  
  
Shilfiel: That's wonderful!  
  
Amelia: Let's go.  
  
Gourry: ::mumbling:: I can't believe this.  
  
Lina: Shut up, Gourry! Get going!  
  
Gourry: Stupid chicken.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
They follow Boodini out the door  
  
Lina: Now where? This is just where we started.  
  
Boodini starts pecking at the ground  
  
Zel: Down? Of course! We have to warp down.   
  
Lina: I should have thought of it earlier.  
  
Amelia: Now we can get the legacy!   
  
Gourry: ::groan:: What? He's pecking at the ground for crumbs! That is not a preist! He is a giant c-h-i-c-k-e-n!!!!!  
  
Whack  
  
Shilfiel: ::sweatdrop:: Oh please don't listen to him, Great Priest sir. I think he got hit in the head while fighting a dragon once.  
  
Amelia: Shilfiel, that was mean. Besides he probably just jealous, you are the cutest one here Mr. Boodini. ::giggles::  
  
Gourry: I'm not jealous! HE'S A GIANT CHICKEN!!!!! You people are NUTS!!!!  
  
WHACK  
--------------------------------  
At the lower level, they all follow Boodini. Gourry, tied up and gagged, is being pulled by Lina. He is not happy  
  
Zel: Great Priest Boodini, did Rezo ever talk about a cure while down here?  
  
Boo: Bawk.   
  
Zel: Never heard of it.  
  
Shilfiel: So Great Priest Boodini, I was hoping you stay with me for a while after we stopped Rezo from destroying everything. I would really like it. ::giggles::  
  
Lina: Oh brother.  
  
Gourry: MMMMRRRRPPPPPPPHHHHHHH…  
  
Amelia: Is it behind those doors, Mr. Boodini?  
  
Boo: Bawk.  
  
Lina: Ok… I'll open it!  
  
BOOM  
  
Amelia: It has to be in here!  
  
Zel: Do you know where it is?  
  
Boo: Bawk.  
  
Zel: I didn't think so. Rezo would never have shown you if he locked you down here. A monster he was.  
  
Lina: Then let's start searching!  
  
Everyone starts searching all the shelves for the  
legacy, except Gourry who is trying to free himself  
  
Lina: ::breaks toy:: What kind of a nut was this Rezo?  
  
Shilfiel: What is this?   
  
She picks up the box and fireworks start shooting everywhere  
  
Shilfiel: ::sweatdrop:: Oh no…  
  
One of the fireworks hit Boodini, smoke everywhere and his robes flying   
  
Amelia: The great Boodini has been hit! ::sniffs:: Why does it smell like roast chicken in here?  
  
The smoke goes down  
  
Lina: Huh?  
  
Boo: ::dizzy:: Bawk…  
  
Zel: Boodini the Great Yellow Priest is a chicken?!?  
  
Gourry: I TOLD YOU HE WAS A GIANT CHICKEN!!! I…::fallsover because he's still tied up::  
  
Amelia: I guess Mr. Gourry was right. ::sweatdrop::  
  
Shilfiel: He's a giant chicken… ::faints::  
  
Zel: ::groan:: I see. Rezo found out that he asked for the help of a giant chicken and locked him down here because of the embarrassment if people found out.   
  
Amelia: We're sorry, Mr. Gourry.   
  
Gourry: ::grumbling and mocking:: Oh no, don't listen to Gourry. He's too stupid. He doesn't even know what 2+2 is, which is 4 thank-you-very-much.  
  
Amelia: I said sorry.  
  
Lina: Heh, heh. He looks like a delicious giant fried chicken to me. Heh, heh, heh… Come here!  
  
Boo: ::sweatdrops:: BAAAAWWWWWKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lina: COME BACK HERE CHICKEN!!!! FIREBALL!!!!  
  
Gourry: HEY! SAVE SOME FOR ME!!! HEY!! I KNEW HE WAS A CHICKEN!!!! I SHOULD GET HIM!!!!  
  
So they chase Boo around the lab where Lina gets hits in the head by the legacy. And everything pretty much goes from there.  
  
The End 


End file.
